extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Chad
Chad is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he was the first ECW YouTube Champion. He is a former member of The Disciples of Apocalypse. History in ECW Original Series Chad debuted on Episode 1 defeating Shant in a first round match in a tournament for the ECW Championship, in the first match in ECW history. On Episode 2, Chad lost in the tournament semi-finals against the eventual winner, Tank. At December to Dismember, Chad competed in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match against Wesley Underhook, Shant & Eric Samoyd. Chad won the match to become the inaugural ECW YouTube Champion. On Episode 4, Chad successfully retained the YouTube Championship against Eric Samoyd. On Episode 5, Chad competed in a non-title Triple Threat match against Shant & JBL. During Chad's entrance, weird pyrotechnics kept going off, scaring Chad and messing up his entrance. Chad ended up winning the match. On Episode 6, Chad defeated a jobber, after which, he called out whoever had been messing with him for the past few episodes. At Armageddon, Chad's mystery stalker was revealed as the debuting, Metaphor. Chad lost the YouTube Championship to Metaphor. During the match, Chad suffered an injury that would cause him to be out of action for a while. At Survivor Series, Chad returned from injury to enter himself into the YouTube Championship match, making it a triple threat match between Chad, Metaphor & Eric Samoyd. Metaphor won the match. On Episode 10, Chad defeated the debuting Yoshiharu Kitari. On Episode 12, Chad competed in a Fatal 4-Way, also involving Blake, Yoshiharu Kitari and the eventual winner, Eric Samoyd. On Episode 13, Chad lost to Blake Tedley. At The Great American Bash, Chad was the 4th entrant in a 10-Man Money in the Bank match. Chad was able to eliminate Shant & Yoshiharu Kitari (With help from Papu Papu) before being eliminated by Papu Papu. On Episode 15, Chad won a Fatal 4-Way match against Gas-O, Antonio the Awesome and Blake Tedley. On Episode 16, Chad lost to Gas-O. On Episode 17, Chad was revealed as the second opponent for Brent in a Gauntlet Match. Chad lost to Brent. On Episode 18, Chad competed in a Hardcore Scramble to determine the inaugural ECW Hardcore Champion, also involving Adam Pulp, Antonio the Awesome, Gas-O and the eventual winner, Yoshiharu Kitari. On Episode 20, Chad turned Face when he encountered Heartbreak Hailey, and started flirting with her, promising to win his triple threat match on the following episode, hinting at a potential romance between Chad & Hailey. Chad was scheduled to compete on Episode 21 in a triple threat match in the opening round of a triple threat tournament for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship, but ECW was cancelled after Episode 20, so the match never happened. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube in 2015, Chad returned to the company. On Episode 1, Chad competed in a tournament for the vacant ECW Championship, however, Chad lost in the first round to the eventual tournament winner, Colossus. On Episode 3, Chad defeated Yoshiharu Kitari in a qualifying match for a 4-Way Ladder Match at the upcoming CPV. On Episode 4, Chad lost to Melvin Moon in a singles match. At Night of Champions, Chad competed in a 4-Way Ladder Match for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship, against Nanook of the North, Melvin Moon and the eventual winner, Torq Michaels. On Episode 7, Chad competed in a 4-Way Hardcore Match to determine the number 1 contender for the ECW Hardcore Championship, against Yoshiharu Kitari, John Wayne Glover and JP Requirement. The winner of the match was John Wayne Glover. On Episode 9, Chad beat Colossus via disqualification after Colossus attacked the referee, after the match, Chad and Colossus continued to fight until Wesley Underhook came out to help Chad. JP Requirement and Torq Michaels then came out to seemingly help Colossus, before all 4 men beat down Colossus, revealing Chad and Wesley as the newest members of The Disciples of Apocalypse. Later that night, Chad was revealed as Metaphor's first opponent in a gauntlet match, Chad lost to Metaphor. On Episode 11, Chad lost a singles match against Hale. On Episode 12, Chad competed in a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the number 30 entrant in the upcoming Royal Rumble Match, the other competitors in the match were Melvin Moon, Mark Brandle, Sermon Bundy, Wesley Underhook and Kenny Hannity. During the match, Chad showed signs of a face turn when he attacked fellow D.O.A teammate, Wesley Underhook. Chad scored the first elimination when he eliminated Kenny Hannity, before Chad was eliminated himself by Wesley Underhook. At Royal Rumble, Chad competed in the Royal Rumble Match as the 11th entrant, lasting 3 minutes 35 seconds before being eliminated by Teddy Hannity. On Episode 13, Chad, as punishment for attacking fellow D.O.A teammate, Torq Michaels, was put into a match against Colossus, which Chad lost. On Episode 14, Chad, as further punishment, was placed in a match against Hale, which Chad lost. On Episode 15, inspite Chad having an injured arm, Torq Michaels made Chad compete in a handicap match against Chi-Town Slide, which Chad lost, later that night, Heartbreak Hailey met up with Chad in his locker room and tried to talk some sense into Chad about The Disciples of Apocalypse, but Chad didn't seem to listen. On Episode 16, Chad had gotten a black eye from his match with Chi-Town Slide on the previous episode. Chad had been approached by Torq in the locker room about Scott Slyke's match later in the night. Inspite being told to interfere, Chad was nowhere to be seen during the match. At Bad Company, Chad interfered in the ECW Championship match between Tyrant and Torq Michaels, hitting Torq with a Shooting Star Press and seemingly leaving the D.O.A. Appearances Personal Life Before signing with ECW, Chad was a trainer at Stu Hart's Dungeon, where his specialty was sit-ups. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Shining Wizard ** Shooting Star Press * Signature Moves ** Acrobatic Clothesline {2007} ** Dropkick to the Knee * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "Fire Storm A" by Wolfgang Killian & Herman Langschwert ** "Nathan Jones Theme (Remix)" by JAYDEGARROW (Used as part of The D.O.A) Championships and Accompishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW YouTube Championship (1 time, inaugural) Trivia * In the original intro for the original series of ECW, Chad is seen giving a Shooting Star Press to an unknown man, the man's identity is never revealed as he never debuted. Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW YouTube Champions Category:High-Flyers Category:Showmen Category:Technicians Category:Light Heavyweights